


Why do you ask ?

by bruisedglitter



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Fluff (?), Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Vortex being Vortex, female pronouns for aid, trash king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedglitter/pseuds/bruisedglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write<br/>So a quick Oneshot of my otp<br/>Beta'd by a close friend of mine </p><p>I need to write more </p><p> </p><p>Also, what are titles ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you ask ?

**Author's Note:**

> im not real guys
> 
> my writing is a joke 
> 
> this ship is all that matters

"What is it that you want?"

The question had came out of nowhere. For the past hour or so, the helicopter and the ambulance had been kissing and teasing each other. Vortex was above the protectobot, arms held to her sides as he straddled her hips. They hadn't interfaced yet and it would still be awhile before they did. 

"What do you mean, Aid?" He gave a quick kiss, "I already have what I want and what I want is you," Vortex explained has he grounded his pelvic plating against Aid's making her mewl.

"I mean, what do you want from me... Like something you wanted me to do?" The protectobot put her helm down, "I'm sorry it's hard to explain..." The was a smirk on Vortex's face has he lifted up First Aid's helm to make her look at him.

"You honestly want to know what I want, Aid?" Vortex purred as he nuzzled up against First Aid's faceplate, putting his claws along her shoulders. "I want to know what it would be like to kill you," Vortex cooed, his engines rumbling heavily has he gave a quick kiss to the ambulance. The sudden confession made the autobot tense up.

"I want to know what it would feel like to feel your energon splattered against my servos and frame. I want know how it would feel to see your optics dim as your spark fades away," Vortex tightened more of his grip on First Aid's shoulder, denting the metal beneath his claws. The pressure to her shoulder released a panic throughout the ambulance's frame, but the grip just got tighter and tighter. 

"I want to see you damaged and beat up beyond repair. Your limbs missing, your spark showing, your visor and mask cracked. Your jaw cracked, frame smashed, it would be quiet a sight," he continued on has he pushed his own frame against Aid's. There was a quite moan from the autobot below has she tired to call out the combaticon's name, to tell him that she had heard enough, but her voice wasn't loud enough.

"I want to be hooked up to you when you die as well, I want to feel the pain you're feeling." The 'copter put his mouth against First Aid's neck cables, bitting at them roughly. 

"And I want to be the one to do it, I won't allow anyone else to do it. I've always wanted to be the one to do it," he added as he began to kiss up her neck, licking along the cables. Pulling back to see the look on the autobot's face, he grinned but it quickly faded away has he saw that Aid was in complete shock. He could feel her frame shaking under him and he wondered why he hadn't felt it before. Energon began to seep out of the holes that the 'copter made on her shoulders, Aid was horrified. After a few quiet moments of heavy breathing, First Aid bravely decided to speak up.

"Have you really thought of that?" First Aid gasped as the 'copter went to lay on her chest, whipping away the energon that was on her shoulder as well has giving her a quick kiss. That only made the ambulance shake more.

"Yes," he confessed as he tired to calm down the shaking autobot. 

"Would you ever do it?" Aid questioned as she tired to allow her frame to relax, knowing that the copter was trying his best to soothe her.

"No."


End file.
